Drake and Josh in Megan's Love
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: It is Sophomore Year in High School and everything is going good for Megan. Until one day she meets a new Sophmore and slowly begins to fall in love with her. With Drake's Help will she sweep this girl off her Feet or will it end in disaster? Megan/Rachel.
1. The New Girl

It a was a new year in school and Megan was entering her Sophomore year. After causing her brothers the normal problems she did she was heading to her first class of the day ready for class. As she opened up the door however, suddenly a bucket of water came crashing down on getting her pretty much soaking wet as one girl in the middle row was snickering.

"UGH!" Megan groaned. Her body was soaked and cold from the bucket of water splashing down on her but who could be so brave...or dumb to do something like that to her? "I'm soaked!"

The said girl started laughing for a few moments before wiping the tears out of her eyes turning behind her to her backpack pulling out a towel and getting walking over and handing Megan it. "Welcome to Sophmore year." she said with a grin. "Come on I got a seat next to me." She said with a snicker. "Sorry I was setting that up for the next boy to enter the room wasn't expecting a girl to enter...hey wait a moment aren't you Drake Parker's sister?" She asked with a blink.

"Uh yeah," Megan said, moving some wet locks of hair from her face, "I'm his younger sister, Megan," she said as she grabbed the towel and dryed herself off. Then she walked to the open seat next to the other girl and sat down, "so what's your name?"

The girl followed her over and sat in the sat she was in as Megan was drying off. "Rachel Victors. hard to believe a cutie like you comes from an idiot like Drake." She said not even bothering to take back what she said popping a peice of gum into her mouth.

"Oh...thanks," Megan said with a light blush. She had been called cute before by boys but if felt different coming from a girl. She kinda liked it. "So Rachel. Was there any boy you were trying to get wet under that bucket?"

"Yeah, a new transfer student had been giving some freshmen some crap so figured id would Soak him up a bit but wasn't expecting you to enter first." Rachel said with a small chuckle. "Sorry about that still." She said with a smile turning to her brushing the wet hair behind her ears and smiled. "there now you should be able to see and do the work no problem." She giggled.

"Thanks," Megan smiled back, "oh and next time try something more creative then water, something to really get the bully's attention," she replied. She had a creative mind of her own when it came to pranks.

"Oh trust me. This is only what I do for the bullys nothing to big. I save the big stuff for my Annoying Sisters at home." She said rolling eyes. "I swear ones so full of herself the other ugh I don't know how to explain her really." She said rolling her eyes shaking her head.

"That's the same with me and my brothers," Megan nodded, "One's a big-headed dork, the other one's a wannabe rock star."

Rachel smiled it looked liker her and Megan had more in common than she thought and she was liking it. Class went on normally while during passing period Megan and Rachel were getting to know each other. A few months passed since that day and more and more the two pranksters got to know each other and even went as far as pranking Megan's brothers and Rachel's sisters however as mid terms for the first part of High School was coming up Megan stopped doing that as Much. One day Drake was in the living room practicing his guitar before looking up to see his sister standing there as if she had to ask something. "Megan? Everything Okay?" He asked putting his Guitar down as his brother instincts kicked in.

Megan took a breath. She couldn't believe she was going to ask her annoying brother this question but if anybody knew anything about this subject it would be the serial dater himself, Drake Parker, "Drake...can you teach me how to talk to girls?"

Drake blinked in confusion did his sister just ask him to teach her THAT. Okay this was way beyond weird like they had just entered the twilight zone. Drake took a deep breath before speaking. "Alright Megan I can but..I need to know why. If I'm going to be helping you with something like this as your brother I need to know why. I don't want to screw up with this with you like I have other stuff in the past so tell me slowly why do you need me to teach you this?" Drake asked.

"Because there's this girl I have a crush on. Her name is Rachel...and I don't want it to be a crush anymore. I-I want to go out with her but I don't know what to say." Megan was obviously flustered by this. She was usually so sure about herself and whatever she wanted to do and she wanted to date Rachel but for some reason she could never get the courage to make the words come out right. She was good with pranks and school, just not with feelings like this.

"Okaaay life just slapped me with a big fat task." Drake stated as he pulled his sister down to sit down and patted her leg with a small smile before speaking. "Okay Megan I'll give you a hand." Drake said with a smile but in his head saying 'If she breaks Megan's heart there is going to be hell to pay' shaking his head he smiled before speaking towards his sister. "Lets start with the basics Megan. How do you feel around here? Like your thoughts on her what you look at it when you end up staring at her the basic stuff and we will go from there." Drake said with a smile.

Megan sat down next to her big brother. She felt like she was one one of those lame daytime talk shows now but this was for the best. She trusted Drake with something like this and she needed his help. Here went nothing. "I feel happy when I'm with Rachel. She's cute and I can talk about anything with her and we like a lot of the same things, it's like I feel so...so good when I'm around her," she said with a little smile. Good memories of the time she spent with her friend and crush filled her mind.

Drake listened and nodded. "Yeah you've got it bad never thought you would be falling for another women but no judging here Megan." Drake said pounding his chest with a grin. "Alright I'll give you all the help you need to sweep her off her feet. In return.." Drake trailed off with a grin. "Your confession happens at her house and you invite me over. Her 1st oldest sister is a babe." Drake said with a smirk giving his traditional response about a women though he wouldn't lie...the sister was smokin.

Megan rolled her eyes and smiled, "I should've seen this coming. But you have a deal." She smiled. "Alright head up to my room and we'll get started. I gotta get Josh out of the kitchen i'll just say Helen offered overtime or something." Drake said with a laugh.

"Don't keep me waiting," Megan smiled before walking to Drake's room. So far so good. She had Drake's support and his help and all she had to do was hook him up with Rachel's oldest sister. Things were looking up for Megan and her young heart so far but will they remain that way? 


	2. Confessions

Repeatedly Drake was trying to get Josh out of the house but he was believing nothing his brother said as Drake grabbed his hair in frustration. "Okay you know what fine you wanna know why I need you out of the house fine. Megan just came out as liking a girl so I pretty much have to teach our sister how to teach to girls. Yes you heard me Josh our sister Megan is a lesbian." Drake finally snapped in irritation.

"Megan...is a lesbian..A LESBIAN" Josh repeated for emphasis as he tried to let the thought of his little sister being a lesbian sink in, "I need a moment!" he said before sitting down in his living room chair, taking all of this in.

"Oh brother..." Drake said face palming. "Josh it's not that big a deal...okay I take that back it IS a big deal since this is evil Megan we are talking about but seriously its just how things came about Megan didn't chose this it just...well happened." Drake stated shrugging.

"I know, I know, I know," Josh said before looking up at his brother, "it's just I never thought that our Megan would like girls. I mean I'm fine with it but it still surprised the crud out of me."

"You and me both. But we're her brothers we have to help her." Drake stated shaking his head. Meanwhile at Rachel's house the young girl came whistling happily in. "Hello Emily." She said sweetly which to her sisters was VERY ODD!

Emily blinked in surprise. Rachel rarely said 'hello' to her, something was up, "Okaaaaay. Hello Rachel..."

Rachel did a quick spin around before dropping on the chair in the living room they were sitting in and sighed before speaking. "Hey Emily..have you ever been in love before?" She asked almost dreamily like.

"Uh yeah...why do you ask?" Emily asked. She turned her attention away from the TV she was about to watch just to answer her sister's question. Dreamy tone and all.

"I think that's just happened to me..." Rachel said and sighed dreamily. "That Parker girl is something else I swear..." Rachel sighed looking towards the ceiling dreamily.

"Parker...Oh you mean Megan, right?" Emily asked. She heard Rachel talk about her a few times before. That's how she knew, "And you like her, like...as a girlfriend."

Rachel sat up and nodded with a smile. "Yeah well...I haven't really asked her out yet because well um this is a little embarrassing but I'm ehehe not sure how to go about it." Rachel said blushing madly.

Emily didn't know much about her sister's life in school. She was a senior and Rachel was a Sophomore so they hardly ever met in school so she had no idea that she and Megan were that close but she had an idea of what her sister was trying to say, "And you want my help."

"If its not to much to ask." Rachel said with a small giggle. "Alright brat, I'll ," Emily said with a light smile. She was surprised that Rachel was in love with a girl but since she has dated multiple boys she knew something about relationships, at least enough to pass onto her youngest sister.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rachel said jumping up and hugging her sister tightly. Back with the Parkers Drake made it up with his brother into his room where Megan was waiting. "He wanted to help he wouldn't take no for an anwser." Drake said sighing. "Of course I wouldn't its our sister with her first crush..HER FIRST CRUSH!" Josh shouted as Drake punched him in the arm to shut him up.

"Ow," Josh smarted from the pain of the punch, rubbing his arm a little, "But yeah there's I'm going to help you Megan and I think I know to do it too."

Drake rolled his eyes as Megan giggled a little bit. "This should be good what idea you got smart one." Drake stated with a small grin.

"Well our parents are going out this weekend, right?" Josh asked. Drake thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Thats right their going to that new fancy dinner/Hotel combo this weekend!" Drake stated before face palming. "Can't believe I forgot about that." Drake stated with a groan.

"So yeah we'll give you and Rachel some time to hang out. Drake and I will find something to do and you'll have the house to yourself for a while," Josh said with a smile.

"THANK YOU!" Megan shouted glomping her two brothers kissing their forheads. "You two are boobs but I love you! I'm gonna get ready!" Megan shouted racing off as the two blinked. "Did Megan just kiss our forheads?" Drake asked.

"She did," Josh nodded slowly, "I can't believe but our little sister just did.

Drake shook his head putting a hand over his brothers shoulder. "Shes growing up." Drake simply said. That weekend at night once their parents had left a car began pulling up. "Here they Come Megan you ready!" Josh called up asking if his sister was finished getting ready before slipping on his shoelace falling on his ass.

Megan came out of her room wearing her outfit and looking good. She wore a pink and white shirt with her favorite pair of jeans and her hair was done just right, "I'm ready."

Josh quickly got up dusting himself off. "LETS DO THIS THAN SITAH!" Josh shouted opening the door with a grin opening the door as Rachel entered the house and blinked blushing. "Wow Megan...you look great..." Rachel said with a small blush.

"Thanks" Megan blushed back with a little smile as well, "uh you look great too."

"Thanks..." Rachel said blushing like mad. "Lets go Drake come on come on!" Josh shouted as Drake nodded grabbing his jacket. "Have fun you two." he said with a smile closing the door. "So um T.V?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah lets watch some TV," Megan nodded, holding her smile as she walked over to the living room. Rachel smiled walking over and sitting on the couch next to her crush and smiled sitting down as she turned the Tv on skiming though the channels before sticking to one. As the channel played Rachel thought back to what her sister had taught her and took her right arm and placed it behind Megan and her palm laying on the girls shoulder.

Megan knew from watching TV and her brother drake just what Rachel was doing but she didn't mind. Yeah the little TV show they were watching okay but they could be looking at a blank screen for all she cared, she just wanted to be sitting next to Rachel, "I like this show."

"its a good show." Rachel said with a smile. Taking a deep breath she took a small risk pulling Megan closer to her to where their bodies were touching before kissing the young Parker's forehead with a smile keeping her eyes on the tv.

Megan blushed brightly. She never thought she'd get kissed from by a girl. It was sweet, cute, a sign of interest and love.

"Megan..." Rachel whispered near her ear. "Your brothers said you had something to tell me a commercials on do you want to tell me now?" She whispered.

"Yes," Megan blushed, feeling her heart beat in her chest as her eyes focused on Rachel now.

"What is it.." She said her eyes not leaving Megans with a gentle smile on her face.

"I-I'm in love with you...Rachel," Megan said, looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Your not the only one..." Rachel said locking her fingers with Megan's hands. "I'm in love with you too..." Rachel muttered with a smile.

"You are?" Megan asked with a hopeful smile.

Instead of Answering Rachel smiled before taking both of her hands and cupped Megan's face before slamming her lips on hers in a passionate kiss blushing like mad.

Megan's eyes practically popped out of her head in surprise from the kiss as her face blushed a strawberry red. She was surprised, startled, and then that all went away as she returned the kiss, giving into it now.

Rachel slowly pushed her down on the couch the two of them not even noticing the commercial had ended continuing to kiss her passionately before releasing quickly panting for a moment due to lack of breath. "You have no idea how long ive waited to do that..." Rachel muttered.

"I've been waiting for a really long too," Megan said through a softened voice as she caught her breat, "you're a great kisser too."

"You are to.." She said leaning down to her neck and kissing down it not going to much as she know this was their first kiss and didn't want to go all the way...yet but didn't mean she couldn't get some moans out of Megan did it?

Now Rachel's adventurous lips moved over too her neck. Megan had no problem feeling her love's touches on her neck and as long as they kept their clothes on she was alright with that, "Mmm.."

"Do you like that my love?" Rachel purred licking on her neck before going to her ear and nibbling on the outside with a purr of nothing but love for Megan.

Megan tilted her neck just right so Rachel could get more of her earlobe to suck, "Yeah my ear and I like it," she cooed in enjoyment. Rachel smiled nibbling for a few more moments before stopping. "Gotta stop or the clothes are coming off and you know it Megan." She giggled.

"No the clothes are staying on," Megan giggled lightly, "you have a nice mouth though."

"When we do go farther I'll show just how nice it is.." She purred into her ear with a lick around the outside and grinned with a giggle.

Megan smiled at her, "You're so bad Rachel." "Is it wrong to want to make the women I love mine?" Rachel purred into her ear.

"Noooo," Megan replied with a sweet smile. "Than shut up Parker." Rachel grinned claiming her lips again with a purr against them.


	3. The Trials Begin

It had been a couple of months since Rachel and Megan's confession and started dating Josh was coming down the stairs happy his sister was happy entering the room seeing their parents talking with a young boy as he came into further view her let out a yelp! as Walter and Ann blinked as Josh blinked seeing it was Corey. "Whats the Pants Stealing Japanese Candy Giving Jerk doing here?!" Josh asked in shock and confusion.

"Oh Josh so glad your here. This is Corey this is the one who's going to break up Megan and that...girl here isn't he sweet." Walter said as Josh nodded. "Yeah...sweet...I'll be right back." He said racing upstairs.

"DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAKE!" Josh shouted before crashing into the door as Drake jumped up waking up as Josh opened the door and closed the door. "WE'VE GOT A CODE RED BROTHER!" Josh shouted.

Drake was tuning his guitar at the time and quickly put it down when Josh stepped into their room, "Calm down bro, what's going on?" he asked.

"Your not going to believe this OH MAN YOU NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Josh stated racing over to his computer. "Mom and Dad invited that two timing Japanese Candy giving Jerk over to break up Megan and Rachel!" Josh shouted.

"Mom and Dad got Corey Here?!" Drake asked with surprise and anger. Not only was that jerk here to ruin Megan's new relationship but their parents were involved in it too.

"YOU HEARD MY WORDS!" Josh shouted in shock just like his brother was. "They got that Two timing Jerk here to ruin little Megan's relationship!" Josh shouted.

Drake stood up from his couch with a look of anger and urgency on his face, "Okay we gotta give Corey a piece of our minds right now!" he said as he walked to their door.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU BROTHER!" Josh shouted following his brother right out of the door as the two brothers came down from their room into the living room. "Ah Boys." Ann started before Josh spoke.

"OUT NOW YOU JAPANESE CANDY GIVING JERK!" Josh shouted as Corey blinked and smirked. "What you gonna do "Rough me up" again?" Corey asked with a smirk.

"No because we're 18 years old so if you hurt us again we can sue you and have you arrested for assault," Drake said through gritted teeth, using what little calm he had left to inform Corey of the law.

Corey gritted his teeth before storming out of the house as their parents crossed their arms as Josh and Drake did the same before Josh spoke. "MOM AND DAD YOU GOT SOME SPLAIN TO DO!" Josh shouted.

"We just don't want our little girl, your sister, to be a lesbian. We know what's best for her and there's plenty of nice boys she can date," Audrey said calmly, trying to reason with her sons.

"Really now?" Josh asked as Drake snarled. "Mom and Dad obviously you two aren't up to date with the times when you were out. That so called "Nice" Boy you were just trying to hook Megan up with she dated before and was nothing more than a two timing Jerk who already had a girlfreind behind her back!" Drake snapped.

"Megan's young. I'm sure she's forgotten all about that," Walter said. Holding firm that he and Audrey were in the right, "I mean it's just not right for a girl to like anything but boys. We're doing what's right for Megan."

"Oh for the love of-" Drake stated face palming. "What kinda drink have you two been Drinking?!" Josh asked before falling on his ass as Drake tapped his foot. "Okay I'm going to pick up Megan YOU TWO! Need to do some serious thinking because you two are OBVIOUSLY not yourself Josh go start the car!" Drake said. "ON IT MY BROTHER!" Josh shouted grabbing the keys before running into the wall quickly getting up. "I meant to do that!" Josh stated racing out the door as Drake glared his parents down not even moving an inch. "I can't believe you two are more concerned about who your daughter dates and not wither shes happy or not." Drake snarled.

"We want her to be happy sweetie. We just want her to be happy with a boyfriend," Audrey said, "Just like god intended.

"Oh give me a damn break!" Drake shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "Car's ready Brother!" Josh shouted from outside. "We'll talk later." Drake stated with a snarl as he stormed out of the room. At School Megan and Rachel were holding hands as they were waiting for whoever it was to pick them up Rachel sighed though still happy as she wasn't exactally welcomed home during that night when her and Megan were kissing and her parents walked in on them. She looked at Megan and smiled laying her head on Megan's shoulder with a smile.

"I couldn't wait for class to end," Megan smiled with a hand around Rachel's shoulder, "It's a shame your parents are giving you trouble at home though."

"Yeah...its like they changed over night or something one night they are open about this next they snap at me for being this way." Rachel sighed before turning to Megan. "But thats not going to change how I feel about you Megan. I love you.." She said capturing her lips in her own squeezing her hand.

Megan wasted no time returning the kiss. She loved Rachel and had no problems showing it, "I love you too." Rachel leaned her head against Megan's forehead as they stared at each others eyes before hearing a honk. "Lets go Love Birds!" Drake called from the car with a smirk.

"Coming you boob!" Megan called as she walked with Rachel hand in hand to Drake's car. As the two love birds entered the car Drake put the Car into drive as they took off. After a few moments they past by The Parker home. "Um Drake?" Rachel asked. "I know we past there. My band has a place you two are staying at until we get the thing with Mom and Dad straightened out." Drake said as Rachel's face went white. "Don't tell me..." She muttered.

"Our parents don't like that we're dating," Megan said with a sigh. She was afraid this was going to happen, that her mom and dad wouldn't be nearly as accepting as her brothers were, "great," she said with disappointment in her voice.

"But me and Drake will be damned if they ruin this for you Megan. DAMNED I SAY!" Josh shouted as Drake laughed. "Agreed Josh." Drake grinned. "So yeah you two will more or less living together while me and my brand handles the fiances till we can figured this out." Drake explained as Rachel's face went beat red. "Living Together?" She asked blushing like mad. She wasn't thinking this would happen until AFTER they were married but with the current situation they didn't have much choice.

Megan's mouth widened in surprise, "Did I just hear that right?" Drake nodded. "Yeah Megan we would like to do it another way but with both sides of parents acting like this we have no choice my band has both of your stuff at the location so your sisters are in this Rachel." Drake explained as Rachel looked between Drake, Josh and Megan before smiling shyly at Megan. "At least we'll have more time together." She giggled.

"Yeah. This beats staying with our parents right now," Megan nodded and smiled in agreement, "I never thought they'd be so mean to us though."

"Something tells me there is more to this than we are seeing though.." Rachel said as Drake nodded. "My thoughts exactly Rachel. They seemed fine before but you two start dating after they went to church they pull a complete 180 something is definitely up. So until than are you two cool with living together." Drake asked as Rachel nodded. "Y-Yeah I'm fine with it." She said just the thought making her blush though.

The Parker-Nichols family did believe in god but something was up with their parents. They were so nice and funny up until Rachel and Megan started dating and they never hated same-gender relationships before but Megan wasn't focused on that. She was still trying to take in the thought of her and Rachel living together! "Yeah I-I'm fine with it too," she nodded with a blush on her cheeks as well.

"Well here we are." Drake said as they pulled up to a house near where his band plays where Emily and Drake's band where as the two girls got out of the car as Rachel raced up and hugged her sister. "Thank you for this Sis...what happened to Mom and Dad.." She asked as Emily rubbed Rachel's hair. "I don't know sis but we will get to the bottom of this.." She said. "Now lets get you two settled in." She said as they helped the two love birds into the house as Rachel's eyes widened. "It looks just like.." She asked as Drake nodded. "Mine Drake and Megan's house I know. We figured we would make it like something you guys knew until we figure this out." Josh said with a smile.

"It'll work," Megan nodded and smiled. As long as it was away from her parents she wouldn't complain. She unbuckled her seatbelt, "lets go." Once fully inside the sisters and Brothers dropped their stuff off for them. "You two can get to un packing we'll start to get to work on finding out whats going on." Drake said with a smile as they took off closing the door. Rachel turned to Megan blushing like mad. "Wasn't expecting it like this so soon but guess theres not much we can do about it.." Rachel said reaching up and cupping Megan's cheek.

"Yeah but at least it's a place where we can be ourselves, no parents trying to break us up," Megan said, looking into Rachel's eyes. Rachel nodded smiling before pushing Megan up against the wall deep in her eyes and smiled before capturing her lips in her own closing her eyes.

Megan closed her eyes as well while returning the kiss. Since she and Rachel were living together now she knew this wouldn't be the last time that her girlfriend would have her in this position.

After releasing she smiled. "We'll get though this follow me.." Rachel said pulling her back and to the couch and turned on the music on the TV. "Your brother made this but I think it fits what we are going though right now baby." Rachel said as the song beat picked up she began to sing. "I never thought it would be so simple but than we found a way we found a way. I always thought it would be very difficult but than we found a way we found a way. If you open up your minds. Its gonna take some time to realize. But if you look inside I'm sure you'll fine. Its been shown I told you I'll always be picking you up when your down." She sung looking at Megan with a smile.

Megan smiled adoringly at Rachel throughout the song. While she thought the song was okay the fact that Rachel was singing it made it even better. Rachel smiled pushing her down on the couch behind her and got on her lap. "I love you..." She purred before capturing her lips again with a smile.

Megan happily kissed her back. She was going to enjoy this, all of it. Having a sanctuary where she and Rachel could express their love like this without anybody judging them.


	4. The Conflict is Over

That same day Drake Josh and Emily drove up to the church getting out as Emily nodded placing the recorder on her shirt with a smile once they were hidden in position as the Preacher came out of the church talking to someone else as the Preacher talked to his "Partner in crime."

"So the family's are working on keeping their daughters from becoming Sinful or as we call them Lesbian right?" He asked as Drake growled. "That little-" He snarled.

"So that's the nutjob that's made our parents go nuts against our sisters," Josh said with an unusually heated glare in his eyes as he looked at the preacher.

"That is the case." He said as the preacher smiled. "Good we are another step closer from ridding the world of Sin." He said as Drake snarled. "Ridding the world of Sin?! When I get my hand on him.." Drake snarled. "Don't worry guys I still got it recording stay calm for a couple more moments and we will have all the proof we need." She stated with a small smile.

"Yeah we almost got it," Josh said. They had a plan in mind for this twisted preacher. He was going to pay for messing with their families.

"Good its hard to believe parents are so easily tricked." He said taking off as Emily pressed stop recording on her recorder and smirked. "Hook..Line...and sinker." She smirked with a grin. "Great!" Josh grinned, "so who's place are we going to first?"

"Ours Dad is going to flip his shit upon finding out about this." Drake grinned with a smirk. "So what are we waiting for? Lets show our parents the tape, brotha!" Josh said, excitement filling him. "Lets go." Drake said as the three jumped in the car as Drake took off. Once they arrived at home and got their mother and father down stairs once they convinced them to listen to reason Emily placed the recorder as what they heard began playing back as Ann Parker put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god..." She muttered in shock.

"WHAT?!" Walter exclaimed in outrage. He never thought the preacher that he and his wife had so much faith in was nothing short of evil!

"Its true Dad that Preacher is Evil. EVIL!" Josh shouted as Drake chuckled at his brothers reaction as Ann let a few tears flow. "And we may have pushed Megan away because of this." She whimpered.

"We have to find Megan and Rachel and tell them that we're sorry," Audrey said through a cracked voice. She was trying her hardest not to just break down in tears from her mistake.

"Not yet. BOYS! Gloves...Off..." Walter said with a snarl of anger at what they just found out as Drake smirked. "WAYYY ahead of you pops Lets go!" Drake stated. "Let's go brotha!" Josh nodded. He moved so fast to the front hallway of his house that he tripped over his own feet from the excitement he was feeling right now, "I meant to do that!"

Once they arrived on the Church and stepped out of the car walking up the Preacher they were about to bust came up. "Ah Walter what can I do for you?" He asked as Walter closed his eyes before opening them. "BOYS!" He stated as Drake and Josh revved up their fists before landing it right in his face sending the preacher down to the ground as he let out a groan as Drake bent down and grabbed the preacher by the collar. "If you EVER try to turn my parents against our sister again we will send you to god so he can give you your Judgement got me PAL?!" Drake snapped as the preacher coughed a little bit recovering from the punch.

"So this is your only warning. Stay away from our family!" Josh growled, standing by his brother, his fists still clenched in anger. He wanted to make sure that this preacher got it into his bigoted head.

"And trust me I have NO problem turning the other Cheek and pretend I didn't see anything." Walter said as Drake dropped the preacher dusting his hands off. "Now lets get in the car and I'll take you to Megan and Rachel." Drake said as Emily smiled. "And I'll meet you there with my mom and dad after I deliver the message." Emily said with a nodded taking off.

Josh walked over to the car and got inside. He and his brother gave the riot act to that corrupt speaker of their church and was ready to get back to Rachel and Megan. The car took out as the brothers and their parents took off. Meanwhile at Megan and Rachel's current living conditions the two were watching T.V as Rachel kissed Megan on the forehead with a smile before the door bell rang. "Huh? Pizza is here earlier than expected." Rachel said getting up and awnsering the door as her eyes widened in shock. "Mr and Mrs. Parker?!" She said slightly gulping.

"We have something to say to you and Megan," Audrey said with urgency in her voice, "Get Megan now and bring her to the living room now!."

"She is. We were just watching Tv come in make yourselves at home." Rachel said with a nervous laugh as she walked over to Megan who was resting her eyes. "Mega, baby wake up your parents need a word with us." Rachel whispered sitting down on the couch next to her.

Megan blinked, waking up and seeing her mom and dad in the living room with her, "Mom, dad? What are you doing here?" she asked with a bit of surprise and anger. This was supposed to be her sanctuary from her parents.

"We just wanted to say...we're sorry..." Walter said as The two blinked as Josh spoke. "We found out it was a corrupted Preacher corrupting their minds and we busted him. BUSTED HIM I SAY!" Josh shouted with a grin.

Megan's mouth widened in shock before smiling in delight., tears of joy filling from her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes...we have nothing wrong with you two dating..and I'm sorry." Walter said with a smile. Megan accepted their apology in the best way she could. She hugged them tightly, tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

Four years have past since the problem with the preacher. Megan and Rachel now had been dating for a couple of years now however, Rachel was more or less freaking out today as she finished getting ready for an up coming interview she had today. She got her outfit from her house and came over to the Parker's to visit Megan as Drake was currently helping her getting ready. "Okay breathe Megan. Geez I am nervous as hell for this Job Interview with Helen today.." She said looking at Drake. "Megan doesn't know why I am getting this Job right?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. Megan doesn't know why," Drake said. He had a neat and trimmed beard now with a firm but youthful face. A sign that he was in his mid-twenties with a new look.

"Okay phew.." She said with a smile taking a deep breath and smiled. "Well here goes." She said heading down the stairs and looking around before heading out the door. It took her a few moments but she arrived in the movie theater with a smile as she saw a lot of people working in as she went up the customer service desk. "I'm here to see Helen about the Job interview." She said as the man nodded. "Just a moment." He said before shouting half way across the movie theater towards Helen who was walking into the room. "HEY HELEN! YOU GOT AN INTERVIEW TO DO!" He shouted causing Rachel to sweat drop.

"Cool your pants I'm comin!" Helen yelled back as she walked into the room, "So who's here for an interview?" She asked. "That would be me ma'am." Rachel said with a smile extending her hand out. "The names Rachel, Drake probably told you about me?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes Drake did," Helen smiled. She still had a fondness for Drake after all these years, "I'm Helen DuBois, the owner of The Premier."

"Yes I was told to meet you for a job interview." Rachel said with a smile. It was hard to believe it had been 2+ years since her and Megan met she wanted to save up her money and than she would pop the question soon enough.


End file.
